1. Technical Field
This invention is directed to a battery terminal connector, and more particularly to a battery connector that is an improvement over that described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,152.
2. Background of the Invention
Storage batteries of the type used in automobiles, trucks and the like, generally have a terminal post made of a lead alloy material with a cylindrical or frustoconical shape. The battery is connected to the vehicle electrical system by a battery cable assembly. The cable assembly has connectors which clamp to the battery posts, providing an electrical and mechanical connection.
A conventional connector for connecting cables to the battery is a molded, generally U-shaped device with a bolt passing through outwardly projecting yoke-like arms for securely clamping the connector to the battery post. The connector may also be a stamped metal battery terminal connector, fabricated from sheet metal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,152 (xe2x80x9cthe ""152 patentxe2x80x9d) is directed to a battery terminal connector. The ""152 patent is owned by the assignee of the present application, and relates to a battery terminal connector which permits improved mechanical and electrical connection to a battery terminal post. The connector of the ""152 patent has enhanced resistance to rotation when connected to a battery terminal post. That connector is also economical to manufacture, and is adaptable for automated assembly and production. An additional advantage of this connector is that it is adaptable to different automobile models and batteries. This results from the variability of the configurations and styles of the ferrule or xe2x80x9cgripxe2x80x9d portion. The variable configurations of the ferrule portion prevent battery cables from extending above the top of the battery. This design also permits the battery cable to fit into tighter spaces, and thus more efficiently around the battery.
Additional relevant prior art references include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,250,973, 5,941,738, 5,879,202, 5,800,219, 5,738,552, 5,711,688, 5,672,442, 5,599,210, 5,316,505, 4,354,726, 4,063,794, 4,054,355, and 3,568,138. None of these patents, however, alone or in combination, disclose the present invention.
This invention is a battery terminal connector. The connector has a body portion, and that body portion has a front end and a back end. The connector further includes a first and a second ferrule or xe2x80x9cgripxe2x80x9d. The second ferrule is secured to the front end of the body portion, and the first ferrule is connected to the back end of the body portion.
The ferrules may be separated from each other by angles of between 150 and 180 degrees. In a most preferred embodiment, the separation is approximately 180 degrees. In this most preferred embodiment, a line passing through the axis of the first ferrule and the second ferrule passes through the battery terminal post to which the terminal connector is attached.
The battery terminal connector of the invention is preferably stamped. It is most preferably made of copper. It is also most preferably made of one piece.
The battery terminal connector of the invention also includes an auxiliary threaded rod-type terminal. Electrical cables may be attached between, for example, a power winch or other power consuming devices and this auxiliary, threaded rod-type terminal. In this way, these power consuming devices may be powered by the same battery to which the battery terminal connector of the invention is secured.
Finally, the connector includes a tightening nut that may be accessed on either the right or left side of the connector.